Just one Time
by power31312
Summary: L is tired of Light staring at him, so what does he do when Light kisses him? L/Light. Yaoi...Lemon... need I say more?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. Yay!!**

L darts his eyes from his computer screen to the younger man, who was sitting Indian style on the couch with his cheek in his hand, staring at the detective.

"What do you want, Yagami-kun?"

Light just simply shakes his head and continues to stare at L. L growls low in his throat, but not loud enough for Light to hear him.

"Are you working?" he snaps at the younger man. He felt weird with Light just sitting there and staring at him.

"Of course. Just looking at something a bit more interesting for a second."

L inhales quickly as Light says this before letting the air out of his mouth. He ignores the boys stares and gets up walking into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and scrunches up his nose, looking at the contents inside, before deciding on a piece of cheesecake, "Do you want anything?"

Light, who had been watching L very closely, just shakes his head and continues to stare.

L connects black eyes with amber ones for a second before turning his head away from Light and grabbing his cheesecakes and going back to his chair. Light moves so that he's leaning all the way back on the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table.

"Will you please get your feet down, Yagami-kun?" L asks not even turning around to look at the man.

Light chuckles before standing up, being as quiet as possible, to not let L know what he is doing and moves behind the detective, but of course L knows he's there.

"What are you doing?" L asks tensing up as Light rubs his shoulders.

"You're tense," Light replies in his ear.

L rolls his shoulders to try and get Light to stop, but the man doesn't stop and only rubs them harder.

"Of course I'm tense, Yagami-kun. You're touching me."

Light doesn't take offense to this and instead leans his head down to kiss L's neck. L turns quickly knocking his cheesecake to the floor in the process, "What are you doing?" he repeats staring at Light with wide-eyes.

Light just smirks and pulls L towards him, kissing him roughly. L hesitates to respond, but after a few seconds, decides that no harm would come from a kiss, even if Light was Kira. Light nibbles on L's lip, making L gasp, and in turn making him open his mouth. Light takes this as a chance and thrusts his tongue into the older man's mouth. Using it to explore every crevice he could find. Light eventually pulls away, still using the chair as leverage to hold him up.

"Mmmm…. Cheesecake," he whispers against L's lips.

"Why did you do that?"

Light purses his lips for a second before answering, "Because I wanted to," he answers not wanting to reveal his feelings for L just yet.

L furrows his brow at Light before attempting to turn the chair back around, but Light still had a good grip on the arms of the chair and wouldn't allow it to be turned.

"What are you doing?" L asks again.

"That question is getting on my nerves," Light says leaning his head down and kissing L's neck.

L can't help but let a moan escape from his lips. I mean he had always been attracted to Light, but he would have never thought to act on it, because of thinking that Light as Kira. Well, technically he was convinced that Light was Kira, but argh… L loses his train of thought because, damn, did Light's lips feel good. L pulls Light's head up and looks into his eyes before kissing him again. Light feels L's fingers fumbling on his shirt buttons and pulls out of the kiss, finishing unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it across the room. L looks at the teens muscled chest and leans forward in the chair, catching one of Light's nipples in his mouth and sucking hard on it before rolling it between his teeth. Light gasps and runs his hands through L's hair. Light then proceeds to pick L up and move them down to the floor. It would be kind of hard to have sex in the small chair after all. L loses no time at all in removing them both of their clothes.

"You know for someone who was very hesitant at first, you seem to want this a lot."

L doesn't answer just moves his head down to take Light in his mouth. Light gasps, not expecting L to do that. L swirls his tongue along the tip, tasting the pre-cum before nipping at the tip. Light thrusts his hips upwards, as L takes him into his mouth again, making L gag and restrain his hips.

"Sorry," Light pants out, "L, I'm going to come."

L smiles to himself and continues to suck on his partner's member. Light throws his head back as he feels his orgasm come on. L jumps slightly surprised as the liquid fills his mouth, but he swallows it nonetheless. L then moves up to Light's face and kisses the boy, letting him taste himself in L's mouth.

"Mmmm," is all that Light could manage to get out. He was still surprised that L was taking this much initiative. He thought that when he kissed L, the detective would shove him back and then throw him out of the hotel room, but he hadn't. Instead L had decided that he wanted Light, even if he was Kira, and had acted on that desire. Light is still lost in his thoughts and L's kiss, but quickly recovers when L sticks a finger inside of him.

"L?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Nothing," Light says as L adds another finger, scissoring him to try and stretch him.

L places another kiss on the teen's lips before adding a third and final finger. Light was uncomfortable. I mean this hurt a lot and it was going to hurt even worse when L put himself in there.

"Are you okay?" L asks placing a kiss on Light's forehead.

When Light nods, L removes his fingers and glances around the room, remembering the cheesecake that had fallen to the floor; it was soft enough that he would be able to use it. He moves away from Light for a second and scoops up a little of the cheesecake rubbing it along himself.

"Are you ready?" L asks positioning himself at Light's entrance.

Light gulps and nods his head before scrunching up his face as L pushes himself into Light. The pain was worse than he had expected it to be and L noticing Light's hesitance now, stops moving into him.

"Do you want me to stop, Light-kun?"

Light shakes his head and leans up so that he was sitting in L's lap, "Keep going."

L thrusts his hips a little, entering Light the rest of the way. L stops moving, letting Light get used to him all the way before pulling almost all the way out of him and thrusting back into him again. Light yells out in pleasure at this new feeling. He decides to try and take the initiative and using L's shoulders as leverage, he raises himself up off of L before slamming himself down, L hitting his prostate in the act. Light liking the way that that felt, does it again. L lets Light, keep doing this, I mean if he liked it then why the hell not. Feeling himself ready to come, L reaches a hand in between their bodies and grabs a hold of Light's erection. Pumping his hand up and down in rhythm with Light's movement. Light leans his head down and kisses L, whilst still moving up and down in his lap. L pumps his hand one more time before Light comes over the both of them, and L comes soon after when Light's wall closes around him. They sit there for a few minutes, neither one wanting to move, exhaustion already starting to set in. Light finally decides to get up and stands on slightly shaky legs before holding out a hand to L.

"Where are we going?" L asks accepting Light's hand and letting the teen pull him into a standing position.

Light smiles at L, placing another kiss on his lips, "To take a shower."

**Yay!! Yaoi goodness. Okay, so this one might be a one-shot or it might be continued. It all depends on your opinions and if you guys want me to continue, because I don't want to go putting all of my time into a story that no one wants to read. So, just let me know. Love to all my readers and reviewers. Oh, and on a side note I apologize if there are a lot of grammatical errors, but I'm typing this at five-thirty in the morning and I just got done with another chapter for my Yu Yu Hakusho story. But review and let me know. Goodnight.**


End file.
